


Day Two

by Lagerstatte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/pseuds/Lagerstatte
Summary: The front door opened and closed. There were two seconds of pure, unadulterated panic during which Noct contemplated shoving the whole mess in front of him into the armiger, boiling oil and all. But by then it was too late, because Ignis was in the kitchen.‘Noct, what on earth are you doing? … are you frying tofu?’





	Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ignoct Week challenge, for day 2: Simple: Noctis Cooks/Situational: Fantasy World AU
> 
> No beta but concrit welcome; thank you for reading!

The front door opened and closed. There were two seconds of pure, unadulterated panic during which Noct contemplated shoving the whole mess in front of him into the armiger, boiling oil and all. But by then it was too late, because Ignis was in the kitchen.

‘Noct, what on earth are you doing? … are you frying tofu?’

The deep frying bubbled and spat ominously in the silence. ‘Maybe,’ Noct said. He watched the numbers on the thermometer tick back and forth and studiously ignored the used paper towels all over the counter, the leftover bits of tofu he hadn’t cut thin and neat enough, the oil puddle on the floor, the rice he’d managed to spill...

‘Here, let me–’

‘No!’ Noct held out an arm to ward Ignis off. ‘It’s fine! Look, some of the first batch came out okay, so I can do it. I just need to concentrate. You sit down, I’ll bring them to you when I’m done.’

Ignis laughed and slipped around Noct to grab one from the first batch. He took a bite, dancing back out of the way of Noct’s waving arms.

‘Hey! And you tell me off for messing with your cooking.’ Noct grabbed the plate and held it to his chest, narrowing his eyes at Ignis as he perched on the table, licking his fingers. ‘So, um. Is it any good?’

‘They’re burning,’ Ignis said, and nodded to the fryer. Noct yelped and yanked the basket out, holding it at arm’s length to avoid the spitting oil. ‘But yes. Very good, Noct. … are you sure you don’t want any help?’

‘No! Look. You were meant to be home at nine, I wanted to make them for you, for… ugh. They’re just bits of tofu, how are they so hard to get right?’

‘Deep frying can be tricky if you’re not used to it,’ Ignis said, appearing at Noct’s back, close enough that his breath stirred Noct’s hair. He brushed his lips over the nape of Noct’s neck and Noct suppressed a shiver as he tipped out the burnt pieces onto a wad of paper towels. ‘How did you know I like them?’

‘Prompto said. Thought he was exaggerating, but – hey!’ Ignis stole another of the first batch and retreated back to the table. ‘I was gonna stuff them with rice, but if you’re gonna be like that, then no way.’

Ignis smiled at him. ‘So what’s the occasion? I must have done something to warrant special treatment.’

Noct glanced up from where he was fiddling with the temperature control on the fryer. ‘Huh, you mean you don’t know? It’s, uh. It’s the anniversary of when we first met.’

‘When we – Noct, the anniversary of that was yesterday.’

‘What?’ Noct turned to look at him properly. ‘No, it’s today. I checked and everything.’

‘You don’t remember us meeting?’

‘C’mon, Specs. I was like three, of course I don’t.’

‘The day we met.’ Ignis tilted his head slightly.

‘Right. When you got your job.’

‘Mm. You remember that.’

‘I just said I–’ Except, he did remember. Noct blinked, hard. He remembered the hot, airless day. Him being sat in one of the smaller audience rooms only to wriggle off the chair to play with the tassels on the rug. He remembered Ignis’ uncle, and Ignis hovering so close to him as to almost be standing on his feet.

‘To pay our debt,’ Ignis’ uncle had said, bowing low. A tap on the head and Ignis also bowed. ‘Let my nephew serve your son, as his advisor, and together they will be unstoppable.’

‘Huh,’ Noct said, and frowned. The oil hissed as he absently tipped in some fresh tofu.

‘And the day before.’

He remembered being outside with his father. Walking… fishing. They were fishing on the riverbank, in a field – or at least, Regis was fishing, whilst Noct watched. He remembered his attention slipping when he’d noticed a fox and its cub in the field. The cub had been trying to catch crickets and the old fox had been dozing in the sun, and none of them noticed the three boys sneaking up with sticks until they’d hit the old fox and chased it off, and caught the cub by the scruff.

‘Boys,’ Regis had called, alerted by Noct’s distress. ‘What are you going to do with that one?’

They’d shuffled over, if unwillingly. ‘We wanted a pet fox. Dad said if we caught a baby it’d grow up tame.’

‘Foxes are never tame, no matter where they grow up. Hand it over and buy a puppy instead.’

They’d handed it over and left, half bewildered, half shamefaced. Noct had wanted to touch the cub and stroke its soft red fur but his father had held it out of reach. He’d healed its leg where it had got twisted in the struggle then set it down on the grass. ‘Be off with you,’ he’d said, and the cub had ran over to the old fox which had returned without Noct noticing.

‘Huh,’ Noct said again. He set the timer for five and a half minutes then stepped away, sitting next to Ignis on the table.

‘Just so.’ Ignis cocked his head and smiled coyly, another piece of tofu between his long fingers. 


End file.
